


DMs

by scarletlittlewitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Sleepless nights, and random DMs from strangers, conclusion, cute shit, dms, happy ending yes pls, one idiot present, reading past confessions, yes happy ending indeed whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlittlewitch/pseuds/scarletlittlewitch
Summary: On a sleepless night, Raihan checks his DMs to see an amusing variety of thirst, hate, wholesome messages sent to him. Amongst those are a love confession from a certain someone.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 7am,. I haven’t slept a wink and I have a test in 45 minutes, so in short I am going to die. Also the sappy might be a bit too sappy, but my overclocked brain really couldn’t be bothered to rein it in. pls forgive and hope u like. Personally im equal parts happy and fucking disappointed, so lmk what you think maybe?
> 
> Disclaimer: there is no expansion pass content/ spoiler here! We don’t got the budget for that.  
> 
> 
> [Artwork](https://imgur.com/a/IQITi4H)
> 
> that I reference later, done by yours truly  
> 

Raihan had counted up to 3000 Wooloos now, yet sleep still evaded him.

He knew the reason why- the energy drink he had before the match with Leon as well as the adrenaline during said battle still coursed through his veins and filled him with energy that didn't have an outlet to go.

With a sigh, he abandoned the wooloo counting and cast the duvet aside to get out of bed.

Dragging his feet, he shuffled into the living room and gracelessly plopped himself onto the sofa. For a second, he laid in the dark and breathed slowly, enjoying the peace and silence before turning to lie on his back and pull out his Rotom phone.

As soon as the screen flickered on, his fingers moved to hover over his pokegram icon and tapped on it. The first image that popped up was the selfie with Leon that he'd taken and uploaded a few hours ago.

His eyes flicked to the number of likes and smiled. His engagement was always the highest whenever Leon was in it, and it was no mystery why. Just as quickly, he glanced away from the bottom of the screen, refraining from reading the comments.

As many positive compliments as the post would receive, there would be an equal amount of hate and negatives comments as well, and he really didn't need to make himself moody on this nice and quiet night.

He pulled down his newsfeed to refresh it, but nothing new showed up. It took him a second to remember why. It was 3am, and no one in his friends circle was going to be awake at this ungodly time. Except maybe Piers, but knowing him, he was probably too busy singing to post about it anyways. Or Allister. But they were more colleagues than friends, so he didn’t count just yet.

A flash on the top right on his screen caught his eye. It was the DMs corner of the app, where people could send private messages to him. He knew better than to open them; especially tonight, where there were many strangers who had never met him before who were willing to generously offer their opinion about him.

He knew it would be the smart choice to not open himself up to the possibility of getting his feelings hurt, but his brain, although awake, was not functioning at 100% capacity, decided it would be a good way to pass the time.

He tapped on the messages icon and was greeted with over 1000 message requests. He tapped on that, and scanned through them.

The latest one was sent at 2.39 a.m. The preview in bolded text read, **I'm sorry if this is weird, but..**

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and tapping on the message. It read:

[I'm sorry if this is weird, but I seriously just love the way you look when you lose! The frustration on your face, it's electrifying! I'm rooting for you, but I think I'd root for Leon a bit more, just so I can see that face again. I hope you don't take this the wrong way lol. good night x]

Raihan felt himself stiffen. It wasn't a hate comment per se, which was a relief, but it wasn't exactly a compliment either. He was conflicted between feeling good that his passion was recognised, and the knowledge that his emotions were a source of entertainment for others. He paused at the message for a while, unsure how to feel or reply, so instead he swiped back and opened the next one.

[Omg I just have to say it, I know you're not going to read this anyway, but w o w you're so cute omgggg, like, how?? holy snitz I went through your entire pokegram and your selfies!!! also what's up with all the sandstorm pics? haha]

Raihan felt his frown turn upside down. He tapped on the sender's profile and saw that the commenter was a teenage girl who posted more pictures of him and a few other gym leaders, calling them cute or adorable with the same manner of speech as her message to him.

He thought of replying just to see her reaction but thought better of it. He didn't want to be called a creep, so he went on to the next dm he got.

With the preview reading **“what a noob. Seriously, this is like your ..."** and knew he was in for a ride. He opened it to read:

[what a noob. Seriously, this is like your 11th? 15th? 100th loss now? Get the message that you're trash and stop bothering Leon. Your weak loser energy already rubbed off on him and now he's no longer champion. It's all your fault.]

Raihan felt his blood boil and rush to his head. It took quite a bit of self control to stop himself from replying to the comment. He quickly exited the message and checked the next one. It was much shorter, and showed up in the preview, but still as hurtful.

[U suck.]

He dropped his phone on his stomach and gripped his forehead, counting to ten before he calmed down. His mind went back to the battle. It had been so close. _So close._

* * *

Raihan had been preparing his match against Leon for months now. He'd had a long time to think of his strategy. He'd gone back to the basics and worked on speed training with Duraludon, fed it some awful tasting Carbos that boosted speed (as solidary, Raihan ate a Rabuta berry which was both sour and bitter for every Carbos that Duraludon chugged. He remembered that he couldn't taste anything for the next few days)

He'd also wrapped a Choice Scarf around its neck before the fight -an item that raises speed but only allows one move to be used.

He was very prepared for this match. Looking forward to it, even.

Raihan's hard work had paid off very well during the battle. Duraludon managed to outspeed Charizard and use stone edge, dropping Charizard's health bars to the red zone. But Leon was no fool; he had also came prepared.

His Charizard was sent into the battlefield munching a Charti Berry that reduced the damage from a super effective rock type move. Charizard had survived the super effective move and opened its mouth to envelope Duraludon with an intense burst of flame that left it flinching in pain, the telltale sign of a burn.

Raihan knew he needed to end this quickly. He ordered Duraludon to hit another stone edge one more time, but then Charizard's ability Blaze, which boosted its moves when it was low on health, had also given it a slight boost in speed. It unleashed an even more intense flame that knocked Duraludon out before it could use its move.

He'd sunk his knees into the ground, unable to comprehend this defeat. He had worked so hard, trained his pokemon for so long, just for their well-deserved victory to be snatched right underneath their noses.

He gritted and his teeth and balled his fists, before taking a deep breath and ultimately decided to let his anger and disappointment go. Duraludon had worked hard, and it deserved a good long rest. He made sure to tell it how proud he was of it before returning Duraludon to his pokeball, and walked to the centre of the pit to shake hands and congratulate Leon for his victory.

The whole time in the locker room, Leon was positively gushing about how intense and close that match was. As bitter as Raihan was about his loss, Leon's enthusiasm eventually rubbed off on him and by the time they emerged from the gym into the starry night, Raihan was already over feeling sorry for himself, and swore that the next time he _was_ going to win.

What he hadn't expected was for Leon to hold out his pinky and made him swear on it. Raihan was oh so thankful that it was dark enough that Leon couldn't see the blush that spread through his face. All through the ride home on Flygon to his apartment, Raihan couldn't drop the stupid grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Recalling that memory, Raihan felt the same idiotic grin stuck on his face. He shook his head and picked up his phone again, focusing his attention on anywhere except the warm fuzzy feeling he felt in his stomach.

The next message was a lot more wholesome and took him by surprise. The first message was a picture of himself and Duraludon drawn in crayons.

Raihan only recognised himself based on the colours. There was an orange-red bandana on the head, blue eyes, black hoodie with white drawstrings, and navy and orange pants.

Duraludon was a lot more recognisable; he could see its outline, but the rest of its features were too simplified to be the real thing.

The next message read:

[Hi! I am Blu. I am 5 this year, and I just drew this picture of you and Duradon because you two are really cool! I wish that I could have an andoorsmen letter some day, so I can battl the gym leeders too. When I grow up I want to be strong and cool, just like you.]

Raihan felt his heart melt when he read the message. Breaking his 'vow of silence', he typed a reply thanking him for the message and telling him to message him again when he was older, so he could give him his letter, and encouraged him to train well and be kind to his pokemon, and that he was waiting for him.

With a smile, Raihan hit reply and watched his message pop up on the screen. He took a screenshot of the artwork, before exiting the chat.

The next one was another unexpected message.

He was added into a chat group called "The Great Raihan GC".

Unable to resist the temptation, he opened the chat and was greeted with lines of messages talking and obsessing over his latest battle with Leon, except they spoke nothing about the battle, but rather about him. More specifically, his appearance, and screenshots of his face whenever the camera panned to his side.

Raihan was all about having fans and supporters, but having people discuss his body parts and imagining themselves touching it was extremely uncomfortable and he noped out of there asap. He scrolled down the other messages, scanning through the chat previews to get a glimpse of the type of messages he had received.

Surprisingly, many of them were consolation messages from fans cheering him on and letting him know he had their support no matter what, and they were waiting for him to emerge victorious one day.

All in all, he'd say tonight had been pretty fruitful. He learnt that not everyone hated him or thought him garbage, despite his comments saying otherwise. Sure, comments could be left by anyone who came across his photo, but people who took the time to DM him usually had nice things to say.

It was a reality no one told him about. He'd just assume people thought the worst of him whenever he lost, and even though he denied it, some of them still managed to get to him despite the years of experience. 

He scrolled down a few more when he came across a message sent by someone with a very familiar profile picture. He moved his finger to tap on it and ended up slipping and tapping on the message above it, which was a hate message.

[lmao ur trash. can't wait to beat your ass at your gym and k.o. leon at the battle tower and show him who's the real alpha male]

With a snort, Raihan tapped on the profile and checked it out. There were many pictures of the boy who looked no older than Victor, and pictures of the boy’s team. His ace had to be Rhyhorn, seeing as it was the only evolved pokemon on his team.

Raihan felt a laugh bubble inside him. He opened the picture of the gym badge case that had 3 gym badges, reading the caption that mocked the gym leaders' skill and bragging about how easy it had been. He felt a twisted sense of pleasure seeing the post only having 4 likes and over 10 comments calling him a twat.

According to the flow, the next gym would be Bea or Allister, depending on who was at the gym that day.

He made a note to inform them of this kid's arrival, and hinting that Bea should be the one to take him on, and to show him absolutely no mercy, knowing that Bea had recently returned from a training sabbatical.

He stared at the boy's picture for a while, committing it to memory. Suppose the boy somehow made it to his gym, he might accidentally swap his very powerful Duraludon in instead of the less powerful one he reserved for gym battles. He grinned and let his fanged tooth show. The gym challenge season just got a lot more interesting.

Just to be sure, he took a screenshot before exiting the chat and entering the one he intended to click on in the first place. 

It was.. unexpected to say the least.

For one, the messages were long, and it wasn't only one or a few speech bubbles like the other messages had been. Raihan scrolled up to see that the messages had been sent from as early as 2 years ago.

The messages were few and far between, about 10 over the time period. He scrolled up and started reading from the very beginning.

[Hey, Raihan?]

The next message was 2 months later.

[Looks like you never check your dms huh? Probably for the better anyway, you never know what weird things people might send you. That's also good for me. I just needed a place to tell you things, without telling you, you know what I mean?

So here goes: I think I have feelings for you. Here's the thing, I can't tell whether it's a crush, or it's something more than that. I think about you a lot, and when I do, I can't help the smile on my face or the want to see you again.

Yet I hear that those things are just crushes, and not actually real feelings, but I think it's different. My feelings are so strong and all-consuming, it often feels more than just a simple crush. I'm so confused, but I don't want them to stop either. HELP.]

The next message came another 6 months later. Raihan noted that the date was year end, the time where the gym challenge was at its peak in the semi finals.

[What can I say, today was positively electrifying. Imagine Duraludon using steel beam whilst taking damage! Charizard and I were caught off guard, that's for sure! But, your element of surprise is over. We'll be making sure to look out for that from now on!

It's been 6 months since I last sent that, and you seem no different from the last time we met, and the messages are still under message requests so I don't think you've read any of my mess of a message .

And that's great! for me at least. It's been 6 months, and I've had plenty of time to think and, I think I like you, like, that way. It's more than physical appearance or the funny things you say.

It's who you are when we're lying on our grass stargazing in the wild area and talking about anything and everything there is. It's when we have nothing to hide, and I see you for who you are: warm and caring, the person who sees the bright side of everything and inspires others by being your confident and honest self.

So I guess what I'm saying is that I really like you, and I want to be your someone special as you would be mine. But who am I kidding? I don't think I even stand a chance, do I? It's only a matter of time before someone comes around that makes you happy the way you do to me.

Or, maybe I need to stop imagining things that haven't happened yet. Like confessing it to you. oop.]

The next one was a year later, around the same time after their battle together.

[Another year, another wonderful battle! It was truly a champion time for you and I, wasn't it? I could see it in your eyes, how they spark when one of your team members fell, because the stakes just got higher and the battle just got that much more thrilling.

I feel the exact same way, which is why battles with you are just that much better, so much more exhilarating. Just typing that makes a rush of adrenaline flow through me, I think you know exactly what I mean though. You always do.

Which reminds me. It's been a year since that revelation for me, yet I've done nothing to clue you in about how I feel, and it honestly frustrates me. Every time I gather up my courage, when I look at you, it just disappears and I end up saying something stupid instead. You've even asked me if I'm feeling alright a few times with how much I stutter.

I wonder if it's easier if I don't tell you how I feel instead. What if I don't say anything, and wait until the months and years pass by and my feelings just. stop. Wouldn't that be nice? Instead of living in perpetual disappointment in myself for lacking courage when I needed it the most.

Sigh, all the best next year Raihan. Let's make it even more electrifying than ever!]

The next ones are from 2 months ago, during the Eternatus' revival and subsequent rampage around Hammerlocke.

[Did you know I saw my life flash before my eyes? When I was hit with the energy blast, I relived memories and experiences throughout my life, but the ones that stayed with me are the ones where I fail to tell you how I feel. The pang of regret and sadness, I can feel it even until now, two days later after it. I can't do this anymore. I have to tell you, right after the battle with Victor. I will do it this time.]

A month ago:

[Welp, I never got to do it after all. I guess with the shock of the loss, everything else faded into a blur. I never realised how intrinsic the title of champion has been to me until I lost it. I'm not as upset as I imagined I would be.

Instead, I feel relieved, like a heavy burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel so much free, so liberated, and I think the next step would be to tell you how I feel right? To get the final weight off my shoulders once and for all?]

The next message came a few hours after that one:

[Note to self: don't drink that much next time. That was a disaster. On the bright side, the aspirin is kicking in and your bed is super comfy. This is weird isn't it. Texting you, while in your apartment? All my courage is gone with the alcohol. Gonna wait until the next time my head stops hurting that much x) ]

The final 4 were from 2 hours ago:

[That. was. AWESOME. Seriously! I can NOT get over how Duraludon managed to outspeed Charizard like that. I've never seen that much determination in its eyes, _and_ from a dragon type pokemon too . To see that much determination and grit from a pokemon, you must have been a phenomenal trainer!

That match gave me the strongest bouts of adrenaline rush I've ever felt. It was the second time now, since the loss against Victor, that I've ever felt the creeping fear of defeat. That was truly a champion- wait no, chairman time? Ack, that's just weird. Still working on one, you know? Yeah, you do know that.]

[Holy shit. Why did I stick out my pinky finger like that? And the way you grinned as you hooked yours over mine. Holy shit. I could die happy. If this little gesture meant that much to me, what would something like a hug feel? Ahhh, gonna go spazz out, brb]

[This proves it doesn't it. You don't dislike me, do you? You wouldn't mind if we were more than friends right? At the very least, you wouldn't push me away right? I think I know those answers now.]

[Aight, that's it. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to march up to your apartment, and I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel. And I'm going to do it confidently, without stuttering or breaking eye contact. I WILL do it.]

Wordlessly, Raihan tapped on the profile to check it out. The account handle read @Leon_2411. Now slightly enlarged, he could make out the profile picture a lot better.

It was a picture of Leon in the Ferris Wheel, the day before their scheduled battle a year ago. The picture was taken when the car was at its peak and the backdrop was of the brilliant blend of orange, purple and blue sunset sky. The warm light and the carefree smile had easily been one of the best pictures Raihan had taken.

He had sent it to Leon when he was back at the hotel, and thought nothing of it until today.

* * *

His now very tired, overworked heart began beating a lot faster against his chest. It really was Leon, and he had basically confessed his feelings albeit indirectly but also directly to him, and he'd only got to read about it now.

Along the excitement, the nerves and the gay panic, was a sense of relief that he was not the only one feeling these things. That he was not the only one who felt weird tingles in his stomach and felt his heart doing somersaults when he saw the real Leon; the cheerful goofball, battle enthusiast, painfully terrible at cooking curry, the person who was anything but perfect. That was the Leon he fell in love with. 

He exited the profile and contemplated what the appropriate next step should be when there was a new speech bubble with three little dots above it. Then, there was the pop as the message popped up on his screen.

[Oops part 2. So I may or may not have been pumped writing that last message that I might've woken up Charizard and travelled to Hammerlocke and uh, I forgot the part where it's 6 a.m. and we've just had a most insane battle and you must be exhausted and fast asleep and I may or may not be right outside your place right now. It's fine, I can find a bench somewhere, and Charizard can sleep in her pokeball, so she'll be fine. Yeah.

I really am hopeless am I? ]

Raihan raised his head and turned to the door. Very faintly, he could hear the sound of footsteps pacing outside his door. His breath quickened. He couldn't be-

This all has to be a dream right? Without thinking, he pinched his cheeks as hard as he could and yelped in pain. He was aware that the pacing had halted as well. Welp, looks like this was _not_ a dream, and that the cat was out of the bag.

He moved to open the door. Armed with the pile of confessions, he was going to Leon a favour and ask him instead.


	2. do people even read these?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh netflix and chill? How bout drink tea and spill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg, this fic is cursed. pt 2 of me not sleeping and writing this at 4am and probably posting at 5.(6.10 actually oops)
> 
> Hopefully I'm 10x less chaotic xd
> 
> [more 'artwork' keke](https://imgur.com/a/UahhEUN)

As his fingertips touched the cool metal doorknob, he realised he didn't actually have a plan at all.

Oh well, he shrugged. Planning required a lot of brain power and careful deliberation, something he didn't have right now. As he pulled the door open, he moved to lean one arm on the doorframe, and rest the other on his waist, doing the vertical paint-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls pose, and flashed a grin at-

No one... there was no one at the door.

-At his eye level, at least. A small noise from below made him look down. Leaning against the side of his door was Leon, huddled into a ball with his knees drawn to his chest, looking every bit miserable and cold.

Judging by the way his head was leaning on his hands, Raihan figured Leon hadn't seen or heard him yet. With a sigh, Raihan knew that their conversation would have to postpone until Leon wasn't a shivering mess outside his apartment.

He squatted down to poke at Leon's cheek. "Anyone home?"

At the contact, Leon yelped and sprang back in a way that reminded Raihan of a scared Purrloin.

"Holy mother of Arceus, you scared me!" Leon let out a nervous laugh as he rested a hand on his chest. "You're awake!” He said in surprise. “That's great! I mean, that's pretty early, isn’t it. Do you normally wake up at this time?"

"No actually, I haven't slept at all." said Raihan plainly. Honesty was the best policy, as they say.

Under the warm light in the hallway, Raihan could see Leon’s eye bags and bloodshot eyes, suggesting that he too had had a long night.

"Wait really? Me too actually. Ahaha what a coincidence!" Leon's voice was noticeably higher, an obvious sign that he was nervous. If Raihan didn't know the reason for it, he'd be pretty concerned right now.

"Say, would you like to come in? I mean, sitting in the hallway's pretty comfortable I guess, but the neighbours are eventually going to come out, and they are going to stare. Unless of course, you don't mind the attention." Raihan grinned, then stood up to offer Leon a hand.

Leon took it, and together they entered Raihan's apartment. Despite his busy schedule, Raihan still found time to keep his plants alive and thriving, and they did their job as eye candy whenever people came to visit.

Raihan was also thankful that his past self had the energy to clean up and make the place presentable, even though no one had come over in a very long time.

* * *

He led Leon to the living room and invited him to sit on the couch that he impulse bought, simply because it was in his favourite shade of blue. It was honestly too big for one person; long enough that two people could lie on both ends and stretch their legs without their feet touching. Tonight it would be the place where they could talk, and confessions could be made.

He went to his room to fetch some extra blankets in his cupboard and spread them over the couch, covering every surface with fluffy blankets. "Make yourself comfortable." Raihan said, throwing one over Leon's lap.

Leon in the meanwhile, watched as Raihan moved to the kitchen, who poured hot water to fill two cups with tea bags in it before returning. He carefully handed one to Leon before going to the other end of the couch and slid underneath the blankets, stretching his feet out and leaning his head on the couch arm, looking every bit the picture definition of cozy and comfortable.

He was the opposite of Leon, who sat up, his back ramrod straight and gripping the teacup as if it was the only thing tethering him to this world.

Finally settled, he flashed Leon a grin and gestured a thumbs up with his free hand.

"Welcome to Raihan's budget therapy! We don't guarantee success, but hey, you paid 0 Pokedollars to be here! So, what would you like to confess today?"

Leon cocked his head. "Isn't that something you'd say at a church-"

"Just answer the question."

"Ah, right," He scratched the back of his head, and only then did Raihan notice that Leon wasn't wearing his hat. No wonder he felt something was off about Leon's appearance. "Uh, I don't know," He paused before clarying. "How to say it I mean.. It's kind of a lot."

He watched as Leon lowered his head to stare at the steam rising from the tea cup cradled in his palm. Raihan shrugged, even though Leon couldn't see it. "You only have about 2 hours before I have to be at the gym, so please, take your time." He said, covering his smile with his cup as Leon's head shot up to look at him in surprise.

"You're going to work? But you said you haven't slept at all right? That's not good, you should take the day off!"

Raihan waved a hand. "I could say the same for you, and I do believe you're stalling."

"R-right, uh-," Leon swallowed, reverting back to panicking- biting his nails and shaking his feet, the movement made visible by the blanket. Raihan instantly felt sorry for rushing him. Clearly he wasn't ready.

"I'm joking," He said quickly. "You don't have to do anything until you feel up to it alright? Really, take your time and figure out what you want to say." He paused before adding, "What did I tell you, budget counselling. We never claimed to be professional and/ or considerate."

Leon let out a small smile and nodded, and looked down to stare at the cup in his hands. "I like your teacup." He blurted. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift from Nessa actually." Raihan picked his up to look at the design. Against the white body, was an uwu face in black with a red blush on each side of said face. Nessa had gotten it as a gag gift, but Raihan fell it love with it as soon as he laid his eyes on it.

"Oh." He heard Leon mumble. Raihan glanced at Leon from the corner of his eye. Leon didn't think he was seeing Nessa was he?

"You guys.. are together?" Leon asked tentatively. Ah, there it is.

"You didn't know?" A teasing smile formed on his lips before sighing. "I'm such a horrible secret keeper, but ah well, she's been dating Sonia for the better part of a year now, you know."

He had to hold back a laugh when Leon's head shot up to look at him, his eyes and mouth wide open. "They  _ what." _

"If anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me." Raihan reminded, casually shrugging off all responsibility. "Sonia must have had her reasons for not telling you though."

Leon nodded mechanically. He took a while to process it before he spoke again. "So that means.. you're not dating anyone?"

The hopeful glint in his eyes was enough for Raihan to melt. He smiled and looked down at his cup. "Single, but not going to mingle. There is a certain special someone, and I'm just waiting for them to make the first move."

"Ah. I see." Leon breathed softly. Raihan turned to see Leon hunching over his cuppa, looking like all the life had been sucked out of him. His sleep-addled brain took a while to form the hypothesis that Leon somehow thought that the special someone was another person. He sighed out loud.

"You  _ stupid _ motherfucker." He mumbled to himself before sitting up to trade his cup of tea for his phone on the coffee table. Leaning back onto the couch, he went on his phone and went on the pokegram app and started to type a reply to the dm.

As he was busy typing, he was vaguely aware of Leon picking up his own phone, placing the teacup on the coffee table,lying down on his back and leaning his head on the arm rest, fiddling aimlessly on his phone. Raihan knew, because no one's eyes stared at one spot of the screen while their fingers moved that much.

[First of all, if there was a zombie apocalypse they would literally leave you alone because there is absolutely nothing in your head I swear to god.

Secondly, the special someone in my heart would be the one that sent me dms basically confessing to me, but also not directly to me.

Thirdly, this is weird, texting you, while also being basically right next to you, so please just hurry up and read this and then come over because I really want to both hug you and squeeze the life out of you for being this dense.]

There was silence as Raihan quickly scanned his message for typos, and hit send.

He waited as a notification pinged on Leon's phone. He leaned back onto the couch arm and stretched out his feet. Judging by the outline in the blanket, Leons' should be right next opposite his. If he moved just a bit, their toes would be touching, but he resisted that urge, and instead watched and waited as Leon frowned, his hand moving to open and read it, before surprise took over his face-his jaws hanging open and a hand moving to cover it.

Leon snapped his head back and forth from Raihan's face to the screen. " _ No you didn't. _ " He whispered in horror? awe? Honestly Raihan couldn't tell. " _ You read them _ ?" His wide eyes stared at Raihans'.

"You were the one who sent them straight to me." Raihan shrugged, enjoying the moment a little too much.

"Wait hold on. H-how long have you known?" Leon threw off the covers and swung his feet onto the floor and stood up in agitation. Raihan mirrored him and stood up as well, stepping forward to close the distance between them.

"Only about 5 minutes before you arrived." He replied cheerfully, any trace of exhaustion gone and instead, a happy bubbling feeling occupied the space in his stomach.

"So, we're at the part in the movies where both characters admit that they like each other, and then they say sappy things, and then they kiss." Raihan grinned. "Wanna do that?"

With a sob, Leon threw himself at Raihan and crashed into his stomach, hugging him so tightly Raihan actually had the breath squeezed out of him. Between sobs, Leon choked out his words. "I never-  _ hic _ thought- I was so scared - _ sniff _ \- I'm sorry-"

"Hey hey, what are you saying?" Raihan gently pried Leon's arms away and rested them onto his shoulders- mainly because he really needed to breathe- and wiped Leon's tears. "It doesn't matter how long it took for you to say it. What matters now is that it's out in the open that we are both hopelessly attracted to each other, and we have the rest of our lives to spend with each other, alright?

Please don't cry, I'm by your side, and I'll always be here." Raihan said warmly, firmly ignoring the steady stream of tears pouring from his own eyes, blaming the tears from the lack of sleep messing with his grip on his emotions.

They'd stay like that for a while, until Leon moved his head back to peer at Raihan's face through the flurry of tears in his eyes. They'd stare at each other, wordlessly communicating all their love and feelings to each other, until Leon broke it by closing his eyes and leaning forward, and Raihan naturally moved to do the same, until their lips met.

Just like in the movies. Raihan thought to himself in content.

* * *

When sun rays snuck through the windows to peek into Raihan's apartment a little while later, it would spy two figures snuggled together on one end of the oversized sofa, sleeping peacefully. Their together forever had only just begun, but for now, they could spend some time resting in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [last scene](https://imgur.com/a/XBpI4R7)  
> Here me out.[Taeyeon's Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qcvC2klM8U). it's literally both their povs:
> 
> "If you like me, just come to me." "I'll be by your side"  
> and  
> "I haven't had the courage yet. Step by step, I'll come closer and confess tomorrow."
> 
> Also, as I was writing the kiss part, in the song I was listening to about "biting into a piece of summer with you", the word before the beat drop was "crunch", and the mental image of Leon biting Raihan instead of kissing had me laughing omg [This song btw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uer7k-jkk78)  
> 
> 
> pt 2 of feels too ig? feel free to skip,  
> I'm actually glad the first chap was posted when it was. it's chaotic and I sound like a caffeinated 5 year old, but still, if I had written it when I was wide awake and well rested, I would have deleted the whole part where Leon confesses and called it cringy. And by then people have commented already I wasn't going to delete them so uwu , the power of comments, so like AYO leave a comment down belowwww
> 
> Fr, thanks for the comments and kudos and views, my confidence in my writing is now slightly above absolute zero, and I have you all to thank <3

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about perfect timing. When I was writing the battle scene, Leon's pogchamp battle tower music played, and when I was writing the 'I like you' part, a song with the chorus 'Come and get it, my pile of confessions' played like whoo, talk about mood music.
> 
> So yay, baby’s first fic that I wrote in one go. I’m not saying that you have to leave a kudos or comment, but I am saying that it will give me enough serotonin and endorphins to warm up my cold, dead heart :)
> 
> So uh, yeah. with that said, thanks so much for reading, and have a nice day! Also, an early merry christmas frens!
> 
> (i’m going to go chug copious amounts of coffee, take the test, then promptly pass out, any spelling/ grammar errors/ weird spacing will have to wait till my heart palpitations fuckin s t o p)  
> ((wait, doesn't that mean my heart isn't cold and dead after all? ..fuck))


End file.
